disney_favorite_showfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Lab Rats: Elite Force characters
Main Page: Lab Rats: Elite Force Episode Page: List of Lab Rats: Elite Force episodes Cast and characters * William Brent as Chase (Full Name: William Brent "Billy" Unger) Chase Davenport (Billy Unger) is the team leader and the second-youngest of the four. He has incredible intelligence and is able to access a vast database of information at any time. Chase can take control over his siblings with his override application in emergencies. He also has a magnetic app. His senses are extremely powerful, including extremely sensitive hearing and the ability to see through solid matter. He can also create force fields which can be used as a weapon by shrinking them into his hand before launching them. When growing too nervous or angry, he glitches to produce Spike, a second personality who is rude and destructive. Spike has super strength, is almost as strong as Adam, and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat. A second glitch causes him to produce a sonic sneeze when his nose is irritated too much. One of his hidden powers is to manipulate energy around objects to freely move them, which he found out in "Mission: Space". Another hidden ability is to levitate himself, which he revealed in "Bionic Showdown". Because of the actor who plays him, Chase is also very skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. In "Brother Battle", Douglas gives Chase a new bionic ability: a bow staff that's also a laser, which he can create with his fist. In "Bionic Showdown", it is revealed that Marcus' dad, Douglas, is Chase's creator and not Donald. In "Zip It", Chase and Bree get a part-time job at Tech Store. In "First Day of Bionic Academy", he becomes a mentor and trains Krane's soldiers to become heroes along with Adam and Bree. When Douglas created the Lab Rats, he was referred to as Subject C until Donald gave him a name. He was known as Subject C because he was the third Lab Rat created. By the end of the series, he and Bree take part in Donald's next experiment that involves working with superheroes as seen in Lab Rats: Elite Force * Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz Kaz is Oliver's best friend. He is lazy in school and, while devoted to Oliver, he will often try to get away with a shortcut that ends up getting both him and Oliver into trouble. While he seems stupid sometimes, he can unexpectedly come up with a smart solution to a problem. It was revealed by Jordan in "Alan's Reign of Terror" that he has 11 siblings. In "Mighty Mole", it's revealed that Kaz's full name is Kazimeras. At the end of "The Mother of All Villains", exposure to the Arcturion gave Kaz and Oliver superpowers. He now join the 'Lab Rats: Elite Force' since Mighty Med is Distory... * Jake Short as Oliver Oliver is Kaz's best friend and puts up with his flaws because he sees good in him. He is intelligent, sweet, and sarcastic, the perfect yin to Kaz's yang. He is also in love with Skylar. He apparently has a fear of elbows as shown in "Mighty Mole". In "Living the Dream", Oliver operated by Quimby Fletcher to have Ambrose write a story about his dream of the Arcturion. In "The Mother of All Villains", Oliver discovers that his mother Bridget is actually Mr. Terror. At the end of the episode, exposure to the Arcturion gave Oliver and Kaz superpowers. He now join the 'Lab Rats: Elite Force' since Mighty Med is Distory... * Paris Berelc as Skylar Skylar Storm (Paris Berelc) is a superhero from the volcano planet Caldera and Oliver's love interest. Besides having peak human condition, some of Skylar's 24 superpowers include X-ray vision, explosive induction, time rewind, gyrokinesis, caelestikinesis, flight, super strength, intangibility, camouflage, invisibility, space survivability, and super speed. She recently lost her superpowers and her invisible motorcycle in a battle against her nemesis, Annihilator, and is now a normo patient at Mighty Med, where she is working to find a way to regain her superpowers. However, she still has amazing hand-to-hand combat skills, along with enhanced physical attributes, which can even become useful against super-powered beings. As a normo, she goes by the alias of Connecticut "Connie" Valentine when attending Logan High School. In the first season finale, she regains her powers. However, she falls under Annihilator's control due to her tampering with them. While the Annihilator is at Mighty Max, Skylar is being used by the Annihilator to use a secret formula that turns superheroes into super villains. In "Storm's End", Skylar becomes evil enough to execute a powerful attack on the Annihilator. Using coal, Oliver tricks Skylar into thinking that he has given up as Hapax removes the corrupted powers from her. A weakened Annihilator shows up and uses Black Widower's poison power as Hapax transports Kaz, Oliver, and Skylar back to Mighty Med to get an antidote. Horace and the doctors work to keep Skylar from dying. After Skylar flatlines, Horace uses his abilities to heal her. She now join the 'Lab Rats: Elite Force' since Mighty Med is Distory... * Kelli Berglund as Bree Bree Davenport can move at over 400 miles per hour, create a sonic cyclone by spinning fast, jump exceptionally high, and stick to walls and ceilings. Her speed also grants her equally great dexterity, letting her perform feats like typing with just as much speed. One of her hidden powers is to perfectly replicate any voice or sound she has heard at least once. At the end of "Brother Battle", it is revealed that Bree was given invisibility from Douglas. When she gets too nervous, her sound-mimicking power will cause her to randomly use any of them all at once. Bree is the only member in the group to ever question how Terry still has her job despite everything she's done. In "Bionic Showdown", it is revealed that Marcus's dad, Douglas, is Bree's creator. In "Zip It", Bree and Chase get a part-time job at Tech Store. Bree destroys her chip in "Three Minus Bree" after getting frustrated that she couldn't go to a concert with Catlin. After finding out Adam and Chase almost died on a mission because she didn't have her abilities to help, she realized that she was being selfish and asked Donald to make a new bionic chip. Unfortunately, because Douglas was the only one who made their chips, he couldn't repair it, leaving Bree with no bionics. When Leo goes to Douglas for help in "Which Father Knows Best?" he and Donald work together and repair her chip. In "First Day of Bionic Academy", she becomes a mentor to train Krane's soldiers to become heroes along with Adam and Chase. When Douglas created the Lab Rats, she was referred to as Subject B until Donald gave her a name. She was known as Subject B because she was the second Lab Rat created. By the end of the series, she and Chase take part in Donald's next experiment that involves working with superheroes as seen in Lab Rats: Elite Force...